What My Friend Felt
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Yue wants to know and feel what Nodoka did to Negi during her previous night with him. There Nodoka tells her friend to at last have a chance with their beloved professor and master. NegixYue lemon! R&R!


**What My Friend Felt**

_I have returned with another Negima lemon, and this time I return to a normal one-shot. This time we feature Negi and Yue! Now I think this has never been done before, and I think they're good for one another, I'm going to make one and this is the result. I think this is like a continuation of my other Negima lemons._

_Yeah, Negi sure is lucky to be with his 31 girls and I want to show that. I've decided to make this fic on Yue's POV so that you can know her feelings and how she felt. Its true that Yue isn't pretty, sexy, cute or have big boobs, but there are many things that makes you attract to her. And I want to give Yue a chance here._

_Sorry for parts I put to get Yue to, you know, get her chance with Negi. It's all I can do and I know how she feels for him._

_Enjoy like this one! All in Yue's POV_

_Negi: 15 / Yue: 19_

* * *

Many events have passed and long that reaches to this day. We, all of Class A have grown into like a family of sorts. We all became the servants of Negi Springfield, our child prodigy teacher and master. And through the few years that have passed, like some of the girls in the class, including my dearest friend Nodoka Miyazaki, has developed feelings and even affections to Negi; and I am one of them.

Greetings, I'm Yue Ayase, student number 4 in Negi's class and member of the White Wings, our master's group. It's been a few years since our whole class have become part of the White Wings, and that all 31 girls have made a pactio with Negi. We already have graduated middle school and now we are made ministras of Negi as we help and accompany him in his future adventures, challenges and trials. Part of his group is also the cocky Kotaro Inugami, which he can be annoying and being one-side minded if you ask me.

Today is just like any other day, us spending a vacation in Ayaka's family's private resort on the tropical region. Me and Nodoka are having a little chat at the beach, about a topic which she'll soon brought up. "Yue, I got something to tell you." Nodoka said, turning to me. I look at her quizzically. "A few days ago, I had made love to Negi." Nodoka said. "Really now? Good work then." I can only say to her. However I get the feeling something inside; maybe it's something about...what's its like to be with Negi.

'Wait, what am I thinking?' I shook my head to get rid of the thought. "Yue, perhaps you can do that to Negi too." Nodoka said to me calmly. "What?! Umm, you want me to?" I was shocked to what she told me. How could she say this? She doesn't mind at all? "You can if you want to. We both love Negi after all..." she said to me, still calmly; I can sense she's not bluffing or not making any false statements at all.

I still have doubts about this. "How can I do so? I mean, I'm not cute, pretty nor have big breasts like the rest." I said to her. Nodoka could only smile at me as if there's nothing wrong. "It doesn't matter. Just be who you are." Nodoka advised me. I'm taking a guess it doesn't take a genius to know what she means. She's right, I need to be who I am and not someone; that isn't me though I still have uncertainties about this.

"Well then, you don't mind if I do it with him then?" I asked. "Well, the other girls have done it, and when it comes to you my friend, I don't mind. Besides, I think we all have become his lovers don't you think?" Nodoka answered to me and looked into the direction of Negi, who is playing with the other girls at the beach, having fun. I looked at him and began thinking. "Lovers eh? I guess we most of us have." I said and Nodoka nodded at me. I gave a small smile at her for this. Perhaps she's right.

It's already nighttime. We finished having a great dinner feast and are preparing to sleep already in our rooms. This night now comes with the promise of tropical rain; the clouds are already gathering but it's not exactly a typhoon. I was making my way down the boardwalk in our rooms. Just then I ran into Negi.

"Oh, professor..." I blushed a little. "Oh Yue." Negi could only say. He was going to take his leave until I reached out to hold his hand, even I didn't realize this. "Umm, Negi, can I go with you? And umm...be with you just a little?" I shyly and hesitantly asked, only managed to collect a small amount of courage. "Oh, alright." Negi accepted. We already reached his room, just between Ayaka's room and Konoka's.

Perhaps I should take on what Nodoka said to me in the afternoon. I guess it's true, I really had feelings for him, and deep down, I want to know what loving him is. I want to know what Nodoka felt when she was with Negi. This feelings inside, suddenly I feel them rising.

We had reached his room. We got in and I, somehow not realizing again, locked the door behind me. As usual like the rest, began ready for bed. But I can tell this night will not be ordinary; these feelings inside, I want to get them out... I know I've been in-love with Negi for a long time. But now I want to do this kind, I know Nodoka have done it; my friend and some of the rest have done it, so why can't I?

These feelings... I can't contain them anymore; it would be refreshing to let it all out, as what Nodoka said to me at dinner. Now I want to feel what my felt, what it's like to make love to Negi.

I sat at the edge of Negi's bed and then he sat beside me. I don't know what to do; he's so close now. "Yue what brings you here?" Negi asks to me. "Well, there is something that err, I want to say." I told him. Then his hand went to clasp mine and Negi looked into my eyes; it made me blush deeper. "Yue, do you love me? I know there's a lot already, like Nodoka." Negi asked to me that just made my heart skip a beat. I try to speak but I feel there's something stuck in my throat because I can't seem to give a reply.

Instead of saying anything, I went forward and kissed his lips. It takes some time for Negi to kiss back, because I can tell he's surprised by my move. Later on Negi begins to kiss back and his hands take me into his embrace. My left hand went to his chest as our kiss becomes more passionate. His tongue licks my lips, asking permission to enter, and I accepted it. I moan in the kiss, feeling his tongue in my wet caverns.

The feeling really is euphoric beyond what I know. After a while we broke the kiss to reclaim air. I realized what I did and I turned away, blushing in deep shades of red. "I'm sorry Negi! I didn't mean to..." I began apologizing. "No, you've done nothing wrong." Negi said. "Well, umm, I'm not that cute or pretty you know." I said, knowing the others have mature bodies than mine; I doubt Negi will like me for this. "Please don't doubt yourself. You are pretty in a way." he reassures.

I can't believe it; how could he find me pretty? I remember that Nodoka encouraged me before. She told me that Negi will accept me for the way I am. Negi's words seem to have touched me a bit. For that I kissed him again, and doing it just to be sure he would like me. Negi kissed back and I kissed him deeply. His embrace is so warm, I could feel myself sweating.

We broke the kiss again. I looked deeper in his eyes, showing nothing but pureness in it to me. "Yue, do you want to do this?" he asks. I nodded to him as I seized his lips again. Negi's arms hold me as we fall into the bed, with him on top. I can feel his manhood pressing against my hot private region as I get wetter. He broke the kiss and started to take off my shirt and then my skirt, leaving me in only my underwears. I blushed and turned away, not knowing how he would feel about my body.

Negi takes this moment to take off his shirt and threw it aside. I can see his mature body, a bit muscled and the scars that inhabit it. Negi goes down to me, his look reassures me that everything's alright. His hands went from behind me and tries to take off my bra, which he's having a hard time unclasping it. I sat in front of him in the bed and I take off my bra for him. I also take down my panties and kicked it off, which I now left myself naked in front of him. Of course I blush deeper from this.

"I'm so sorry Negi. I know I don't have bigger breasts and a mature body." I apologized again. "It's alright. I like the way you are. You really have a pretty body somehow." Negi reassures to me. "Oh Negi!" I was affected by his words, for accepting for what I am. My arms went to wrap around him tight; he hugs me back in return.

While in the embrace, Negi's left hand move up to touch my right breast. I moan his name as he massages my breasts. Though they're quite small, he can put its entirety in his hand, and it give me a pleasure I never thought possible. I was rubbing his hard chest, touching a few scars on it and Negi moaned a little. While we're touching each other we kissed again, then he pushed me down to the bed. His right hand intertwines with my left hand and I hold his a bit tight.

We were rolling around the bed, lost in our love. The next thing I know is that Negi helped me stand up. We were so caught up in our heating session we nearly fall off the bed; luckily Negi saw it and prevented us from falling down. Now that we're standing, Negi takes down his pants, leaving him in his boxers, and then pushed me against the wall.

He kissed my lips, then goes down to my neck and I gave him room for that. I can't help but to moan aloud his name. Negi now goes down to my breasts. He licks my hardened nipples and I moan louder; the pleasure was scorching, a pleasure I want to feel. Even though my breasts aren't so big and it's almost flat in my chest, Negi sucks my whole right breast, putting it all in his mouth whilst licking my nipple. My hands cradle his head and I pull, wanting him to go deeper to my breast, thinking he may have a hard time.

After he's done sucking and licking my breast, his hands went down to my lower thighs, down to my womanhood. His hands touched it and I moan louder. "Yue, did I make you this wet?" he asked while looking into my eyes. I couldn't say anything right now and my mind being clouded by the heat of the moment. I'm being sandwiched between the wall and Negi, I'm now caught under his touch.

My left hand was around his neck and down to his back while my right touched his chest. Then Negi inserts his finger into my wet passage and I screamed in pleasure. Negi slowly thrust his fingers in me. "Negi! Oh god! Ahhh!" I continue to moan louder. The pleasure was so great I lost all thoughts and control; my right hand holds his left hand that was pushing two fingers inside me and I help him thrust his fingers deeper.

I thrust down to meet his thrusts, my hand helps increase the pleasure. My left hand was holding onto him hard. Then his right hand gets hold of my left breast and massages it while thrusting his fingers in me. The pleasure which coursed within me was extremely euphoric.

"AHHH!! NEGI!!!" I screamed in pleasure. The feeling in me that was building up was getting stronger; I could feel the dams beginning to break. Negi thrusts his fingers more as I thrust down as fast as I can to meet with it. The pressure was building I could not hold it anymore; Negi I want it! I need it! Just before I could explode in ecstasy, Negi takes out his hand.

"Negi, please! I want you so bad!" I begged to him. "Don't worry Yue. Your time will come." Negi said. He then licks his hand, tasting my juices. Then Negi takes time to now take off his boxers, now we're both naked. His hands pressed themselves to the wall, trapping me in his being.

I then wrapped my arms around him and my legs around his waist as I dive for another deep kiss, our lips tightly locked. I started to grind my crotch against his, desperate to feel him. I kissed harder into Negi, wanting to get his spit into mine. I can feel his saliva into mine and I gladly welcome it. Our tongues dueled, which Negi have the upper hand, which I don't mind.

Negi then took me to the bed as we still kiss, which I let him be on top; my moans suppressed by his mouth. He then went to my neck and my collarbone. He reaches down to my breasts and done what he did before; I moaned again at the feeling of his mouth in my breasts. After done playing with my breasts, he goes lower to my wet low region.

He then puts his tongue into my tight passage, making me scream in pleasure. Negi went on pushing his tongue in me as I moan, the volume continue to increase until it resonates throughout our room. I now bucked my hips and put my hands to his head, making him go deeper. As the pressure builds again, I bucked my hips harder. At last, I couldn't hold it anymore, and the dams give way. "NEGIIIIII!!!" I screamed his name in sheer joy.

My cum poured out of me and into his mouth, leaving me panting for breath. "You taste sweet Yue." he said. "Negi..." was the only thing I can say in return. After he licked every cum that was spilled around me, he went back up to me. My hands viced his neck and I pull him down for another kiss.

Later on, I couldn't take it anymore, I want him badly in me; time to know what Nodoka felt when she made love to him. I broke the kiss and stare into his dark eyes. "Negi, I love you. Please take me; I am yours." I said to him; I've lost all rational thinking. "You sure?" Negi asked. "Yes, please! And I've taken birth control early during dinner." I answered.

Negi positions himself and then, it came. His length gets inside me and I felt an immense sharp jolt of pain, like there are needles poking through. Negi knows that I've been hurt as he stayed still; I figured he knows what to do since he had made love to Nodoka and the other girls of our group.

Once I felt the pain was gone, I moved slowly in him. As the good feeling increase, I move faster and he too was moving faster in me. "Negi! Ah!! Negi!!" I moaned very loud as he hits my g-spot every time and my walls tighten around his manhood. I wrapped my legs around his waist, enabling him to go deeper. Negi puts his hands on my breasts, rubbing my nipples gently making them more solid. The pleasure was so great, I moan and scream every time he thrusts. I've clamped down on him to give Negi the pleasure he wants from me; I can hear his grunt-like moans.

A little later, I again pull him down for a kiss, feeling his tongue and tasting his spit once more. My arm vice around his neck, the other traveled around his back. Each thrust he makes the ecstasy intensifies a little more fold. My suppressed moans could only be made volume inside his mouth. His loving embrace got me trapped within, and I willingly submitted to his touch and grasp. This is amazing, feeling Negi's whole being around me; I held him tighter in my embrace, wanting so much more from him. I wonder if Nodoka has done things I'm doing now.

Negi then broke the kiss to focus on thrusting his rod in me. It's true when his thrust became more and more powerful, making my moans turn into pleasurable screams. Negi is now moving faster, the tip hitting the g-spot every time. My muscles start to contract, me getting tighter on his manhood; my cum were leaking out and had slicked his penis. His hands then gets hold of my shoulders, ramming his manhood harder and faster in me, knowing that our orgasm is at hand. His bold thrusts send my whole body to tremble and paralyzed by this immense great feeling, and the pleasure is just overwhelming. Even for me, I could barely make any words to say in this point, I can only moan and scream incoherently and uncontrollably.

I can now feel the pressure building up. "Uhh, Yue, it is coming!" Negi grunted, feeling he will make his release. "Negi!! Please, let me have my release!!" I screamed, my mind clouded by ecstasy. Finally I couldn't hold on anymore; one last thrust and my leaks turned into a geyser of my juices. "NEGIIIII!!!" I screamed out loud. "Y-Y-YUEEE!!!" Negi also screamed out. His hot liquids flooded my passage and it fills me up; I can its warmness, Negi's essence.

After our bodies starts to calm from the spasms and catching our breaths, Negi collapsed to my side, tired and out of energy; I turned to face him. "Negi, I really love you." I said to him, caressing his chest. "Yeah, thanks." he can only say. I know he won't say it to me since he said he loves every one of his girls. Nevertheless, it's alright.

"Yue aren't you going to go back to Nodoka?" he asks me. "Umm, Negi can I sleep with you for tonight?" I wanted to be with him tonight, I want to bask in this opportunity. "Very well." he accepted. We put he blankets over our naked bodies to keep the cold out and to feel the warmness of our bodies. Negi moved so that I will be on top of him. I put my hand over his hard chest as I'm preparing for slumber.

"Good night Negi." I said with a smile. "Sweet dreams Yue." He said in return, the tone in his voice and his gentle, exhausted smile made my face flush and my heart warm. I lay my head down to his chest nearing his shoulder, his arm wrapped on me. Soon we fell asleep, getting the rest we need for whatever may come our way tomorrow. Now I know how you felt Nodoka. I silently thank you for encouraging me and giving me a chance to be with Negi.

**THE END**

* * *

_I have been giving this much thought, and now I've made a Negi/Yue lemon. I'm sure you Yue fans are gonna like this. Don't think that Yue's is a bit out of character here, I know how she feels about Negi, especially when I see the manga and the other Negima series (I got the DVD from Funimation)._

_I guess my next Negima lemons to do will be Ayaka, Konoka, maybe another Nodoka and some others. I'll see to it when the time comes._

_Keep in mind I don't do requests. I do as I freely please. Till then guys! Hope you like this one!_


End file.
